Beyond Me
by Selene Clark
Summary: Basicamente, uma fanfic sobre Akito e Shigure, só que num universo paralelo. Apesar do local mudar, os personagens não mudam, exeto por eventuais mudanças na personalidade de alguns.


Capitulo 1 - Eu sei que você me ama. 

Ele acordou no quarto frio naquela manhã de janeiro. O quarto era frio, assim como a cama, mas não devido ao inverno, e sim pela falta daquela que aquecia sua vida. Sorriu ao lembrar-se de que seriao ultimo dia do seu "inverno" interior. Hoje finalmente poderia buscá-la, ou melhor, resgatá-la, já que sabia que aquela mansão - mais em especial aquela família - não lhe fazia nada bem.  
Esfregou os olhos, se espreguiçou e levantou da cama apressado. Seria um longo caminho até a sede, e cada segundo de atraso de sua parte seria um segundo a mais de espera angustiante para ela, que ele sabia, esperava ansiosamente por vê-lo, assim como por se ver livre da "prisão". Por um minuto, a idéia de que o segundo motivo pelo qual ela o aguardava fosse o principal afastou o sorriso apaixonado e ligeiramente bocó da sua boca, mas voltou logo em seguida.  
"Ela me ama" - Pensou sorrindo, e afastando qualquer sombra de dúvida disso, enquanto tomava banho.  
Trocou de roupa, tomou café, saiu pela porta, dirigindo-se até a coxeira, selou o cavalo com rapidez anormal para o habitualmente preguiçoso escritor. Hoje não era dia de preguiça, precisava ser rápido.  
Saiu em disparada tomando a direção do oeste. Cavalgou por uma hora, até que se viu forçado a parar. Apesar de seu desejo de chegar ao destino fosse mais forte que o cansaço, o cavalo não sentia o mesmo, e como seria o pobre que o levaria até a sede, deixou-o descansar e beber água, para logo em seguida voltar a correr. A ansiedade era mais forte.  
Depois de mais de uma hora e meia avistou os portões da mansão. O vigia já o conhecia, assim como sua habitual pressa-pós-ano-novo e abriu os portões antes que o jóvem tivesse que parar para pedir, o que sabia que o deixaria irritado, e irritar o "jóvem-patrão" certamente não seria bom para ele.  
Adentrou os portões com mais pressa ainda, forçando o pobre cavalo a correr um pouco mais rápido que podia aguentar até chegar na coxeira, onde como de costume levou uma bronca do tratador dos animais.  
- O senhor não pode correr com o cavalo tanto assim! Ele pode aguentar e morrer! - Mas de fato, ele não dava a mínima, pois no fim das contas, o bicho sempre aguentava.  
Foi andando apressado, cruzou as portas da mansão e encontrou uma cena bem familiar: Momiji fazia tranças no cabelo da recém contratada empregada Tohru. Ele sabia do interesse ingênuo do primo sobre a empregada, assim como sabia do interesse repleto de segundas intenções que seu primo, Kyo, nutria pela mocinha. Entretanto, mantinha suas suspeitas a cerca de outro tipo de serviços que Tohru prestava para certos membros da família para si mesmo, porque sabia que seria tratado como um cão se alguém além dele, Ayame e do seu amor soubessem disso.  
"Tohru-san é inocênte demais para esse tipo de coisa" - diriam os outros, mas não era o que ele pensava.  
Percebendo o primo parado em sua frente, Momijo desviou a atenção dos cabelos de Tohru para dar-lhe as boas vindas.  
- Okaeri, Gure-chan! Veio buscar o Akito-kun, não veio? Ele está lá em cima conversando com o Chihiro-kun.  
Em uma única frase, o coelhinho conseguiu irritá-lo duas vezes. Sempre se irritava quando aluém chamava sua Akito como homem, mas ele não tinha culpa por isso, não sabia da verdade. A culpa era da segunda coisa que o havia irritado: Chihiro, também conhecido como seu pai, a pessoa que mais odiava no mundo, seguido por Ren e Akira, mesmo que esses ultimos já estivessem mortos. Ren por ter começado a farça e Akira por tê-la consentido.  
- Olá, Momicchii! - disse afastando os pensamentos, afinal, o primo precisava de uma resposta amigável. - Prazer em revê-lo. Agora com licença, preciso cumprir meu dever. - Era para resposta ser amigável, mas não necessáriamente comprida. Após dizer o estritamente necessario, não exatamente afável como pretendia, foi andando em direção à escada.  
- Bom dia, Shigure-san. - Disse a voz baixa e propositalmente um tanto quanto rouca.  
Ergueu os olhos até o topo da escada, onde ela estava parada. Linda, mas não tanto quanto ele sabia que ela era, pois as roupas masculinas lhe roubavam parte da sua beleza.  
- Bom dia, Akito-kun. - Disse sorrindo o primeiro sorrizo espontaneo do dia, e possívelmente o primeiro em duas semanas.  
Agora sim podia descansar, tinha conseguido. Agora ele e ela podiam respirar, estavam juntos de novo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fim do primeiro capítulo! E inicio da minha primeira fic! Sei que têm vááárias lacunas a serem preenchidas e que a história está meio monótona, mas já deu pra sacar o clima da história, né? Além do mais, esse é só o primeiro capítulo! As coisas vão ficar mais animadas, confiem em mim!  
Sobre o comentário do Shigure a respeito da Tohru: Não é que eu realmente pense isso, até porque, diferentemente do Kyo, até gosto dela:D Mas essa é a visão do Shigure das coisas, e nesse contexto, é exatamente isso que ele pensa, e em breve vocês vão saber porquê.  
Espero que gostem! Xo ;

Obs.: No meu caderno, deu 3 páginas só nesse capítulo. Uau! O.O'


End file.
